


manipulating elegance

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	manipulating elegance

“We want you working with Adam.” It was those six little words that had Jay twice as eager to get to work. He loved his best friend and wouldn’t dream of going through things without mixing it up with him from time to time. But then they told him he was going to be working with Dave too. He was getting thrown into a stable that people already loved. It was prefect. Learning from a great talent and traveling with his friend around the world. It wasn’t until Adam came down with a cold that it showed any sign of sucking.

Falling down on his bed, Jay looked at the original vampire. “Just us tonight. Adam’s contagious so they stuck him in his own room.” It was one of the few times the company would wire money for a room but they couldn’t spread germs around the locker room. David would worry about the other’s health later. Right now he had a rare chance to see the younger man on his own. 

There was something gorgeous about him. The liveliness hidden behind a shy innocence was rare in any life. It was more apparent when Christian felt eyes on him. “So… wanna watch TV?” He picked up the remote and looked at the bed he would have been sharing. Being as close as they were and trying to save money, he usually bunked with his friend. It was the first time since he’d been on the road with the company that he’d have room to move. “Here.” Disappointment hinted in the single word as he passed the control across the walkway. 

“Jason?” His attention was instantly lifted to the stable leader. Some nights they roomed with Dave but others the man didn’t seem to be able to shake Gangrel. Tonight the character was there. It was only fitting since they were still dressed for the screen. “Something troubling you?” The older one was better with words when he was drawing from his persona. “It’s Christian when I’m in the shirt, remember?” The Canadian laughed lightly as he played with the front layers. He could have gotten changed but he wanted to get Adam checked out and liked the look. The ruffles kept him occupied on the rides back to hotels. 

His own hand was followed by Dave’s. The hand got his attention to go back to eye contact. Glamouring was a made up thing, wasn’t it? Maybe Jay just needed to vent that badly. “It’s just… I’ve shared beds with Adam lately. Tonight I’m not.” It was the opportunity the other was looking for and he got up. “If all you’re looking for is a body, consider me flesh.” Joining his boy on the bed, Dave lied down with an arm open and the remote held out. “I’ll even let you pick the show."


End file.
